State of the art actuator devices as used in HVAC applications do not provide scalable input and outputs (I/O) which are necessary to build performant control systems for HVAC.
GB 2,431,303A discloses an EC motor control system which combines an EC Motor with a control unit, which is powered by the EC Motor. The control unit has sensor input channels and a network connection to a building management system. The combination of the EC motor and control allows driving a fan for the purpose of ventilation and climate control, by considering sensor inputs as temperature, pressure humidity or CO2 content. However the system disclosed in GB 2,431,303A is not scalable.
GB 2,473,916A discloses a fan control system, which allows to arbitrarily adjust the number of input and outputs to the requirement of a control system, by adding I/O slaves to a digital bus system. This system allows building up complex control system and facilitates maintenance. However GB 2,473,916A does not disclose a connecting device which minimizes the installation effort and which is cost efficient.